Cheater Cheater
by X-Lost-X
Summary: So what happens when Hermione finally confesses she likes Harry...Of course they start going out. But how about when on the train to Hogwarts Draco shows up and suddenly bad thoughts enter Harry's little head. HPDM SLASHY!
1. The Summer

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the characters in this. All characters are owned by JK. Rowling.

**A/N- **This is my first time at trying a fic. Please review. Constructive Critsicm is accepted. But please to Flamers, I'm easily hurt! Okay! Well enjoy!

****

**Chapter One- Summer**

At the end of school last year, you couldn't look at me with out finding a tear in my eye. The loss of the only father figure I had devastated me. A wrong glance would send me into a screaming match. I hated my life, I wished it would end. It had been my fault of course that Sirius had been killed. My stupidity and gullibility had caused it all. Why hadn't I just taken my Occulemency lessons seriously? Why had I let myself fail? I now have taken them, Again, and I can block my mind. I won't be the cause of any more deaths.

Now it has all changed. I was sent back to the Dursley's and had been hiding. The Second War was to come and I was scared. Me, Harry Potter, scared. But can you blame me? I didn't have to spend the better part of the summer without information again. I got daily owls from Remus, Dumbledore and my friends. No one was going to keep anything from me after what I had been put through. Of course I had the Advance Guard with me at all times. Mr. Weasley visited me often. And the Dursley's...Well lets just say they won't be bothering me again. Hagrid, so kindly made sure of it, through a bit of persuasion if you will.

After a few weeks I was able to fly to Grimmauld Place. I hid in my room for a few hours crying. I hated that I had to be in his house. As soon as I saw Kreatcher I grabbed him and choked him until he fainted. I hate him, it's more his fault then mine Sirius died. If he hadn't lied to me...Sirius would be alive still.

But my sulking didn't last long. Because shortly after my arrival my two best friends Ron and Hermione showed up. And they were great at cheering me up. Hermione more so then Ron... She took the chance while Ron was helping Ginny to pull me aside.

"Harry, I...I've been thinking a lot about y...you this summer." She had seemed so nervous. I was fascinated.

"About me?" I asked with a smile on my face. "And why would you be doing that?"

Her cheeks had flushed crimson and she had started playing with her hair. "I...I want to be more then friends." And after that she had kissed me. Hermione had kissed me. Let's just say I was surprised.

I told her I didn't want to ruin our friendship and she had assured me we wouldn't so from that moment on I was officially paired romantically with my girl best friend. Crazy how these things tend to happen. But after that we had spent time sitting in on Order Meetings and finding out about Voldemort's plans. It was fun, and unnerving at the same time.

Finally the summer was drawing to a close and Mrs. Weasley had picked up our school supplies. September First was the next day and we were all excited to go back to school. It was going to be weird this year. But it would be an adventure.


	2. Express Rider

**Disclaimer**- Again I do not own any of the characters!

**A/N- **I accidentally deleted the rest of the work I had done so I'll update again...Hopefully soon, when I re type it.

****

**Chapter Two- Express Rider**

"Children...Get up!" I distantly heard Mrs. Weasley yelling from the bedroom door. A ruffling sound told me she had woken Hedwig and Pig up as well. A shrill hoot sounded and I clasped my hands over my ears. It was way too early for that. I pushed my covers off and looked around. Ron was sitting up on his bed and his hair was all tousled. I laughed lightly and received a pillow to the face. Getting up we dressed in muggle clothing and went down to breakfast. Mione and Ginny were already sitting side by side. I walked behind Hermione and kissed her cheek. I saw her blush and I smiled sitting across from her.

"Morning." The girls said in unison.

Ron and I smiled. "'Lo."

Breakfast was consumed quickly and we hurried off to the station. I was surprised to see Tonks and Mad Eye were accompanying us on our trip to Kings Cross. I was grateful, but it became tiring after awhile always being followed. I pondered who would be sent to watch over me at school. Surely, Dumbledore would keep an eye on me at all times but who would be sent to track me? Would he make sure Ron and 'Mione were always with me? I wouldn't put it past him.

We boarded the train and made our way to an empty compartment. We stored away our trunks and Ron and I soon were in a heated battle of Wizards Chess. Over the years I had grown better and was now at least a little bit of a competition for Ron.

After the train had begun moving we all seemed to fall quiet. It was unintentional but we were all nervous. There was so much running through our heads. But the thoughts in my head soon faded when the compartment door was slid open and a pale blonde haired boy stood in the frame. I looked you up and down, Draco Malfoy. _He has surely gotten even more gorgeous over the summer._ I shook my head. Had I just thought that? Eww. _Oh but it's so true, just look at how his hair falls over his grey eyes. He looks so edible._ I clenched my eyes closed tightly and opened them slowly, receiving funny looks from everyone.

"What is with you, Potter?" You spat, I noticed you looked me over and I swear I saw a hint of a smile in those cold eyes. I had gotten better looking this year. I hit my growth spurt and my hair was even messier but it looked perfect with my green eyes.

"Malfoy, must you always be a pest. Can't you for once stay in your own compartment?" I kept my eyes on you. _Oh turn around let me see your arse._ I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

"Oh but why ever would I do that, when I can come and ruin your day?" You said with a smirk on that beautiful face. You looked at me and I could have melted. Behind your hostility I know there's some good. Something so delectable can't be all bad. Can it?

I stood up and watched as you backed slowly up. How I towered over you now. It was great. _He'd fit perfectly in my arms. _Those thoughts! What was going on? I had Hermione. A girlfriend, why was I thinking about you? A guy, I'm not gay! You continued backing up until you ran into the door as I continued moving towards you.

"Potter, you can't do anything to me, you'll get kicked out." I saw you tremble slightly and move so you were almost out of the door. You wanted to run and flee. You were scared of me now. I don't understand why but you look so nervous. It's amusing. You finally stepped out the door and I winked closing the door on you. I heard you out in the hallway huff and saw your shadow disappear.


End file.
